


The Aunties

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ladies of Arrow Week [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Aunties

** The Aunties **  
** Characters/Pairings: ** Felicity, Laurel, Sara/Nyssa, Dig/Lyla  
 ** Word Count: ** 579  
 ** Rating: ** G    
** Written For Ladies of Arrow Week Day 4: Thoughtful **

It was early on the morning after Lyla gave birth, when the women of Team Arrow arrived at the scene.   

“Is this a typical American tradition?” Nyssa asked as she followed Sara, Laurel, and Felicity up the six flights of stairs to Dig and Lyla’s apartment. 

“No but we are all family and it’s something you do for family.” Sara explained. 

They reached the door and Felicity started to rummage in her purse for her keys. “I have a key. Dig gave it to me for emergencies. I know it’s in here somewhere.”

“Don’t need a key.” Sara said as she picked the lock within a few seconds.

Felicity looked up as Sara opened the door and walked through it. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“I forgot that trained assassins don’t use keys.” Felicity looked around before she entered too.   

“I think I should point out that is called breaking and entering.” Laurel said. 

“We are entering but there isn’t any breaking going on.” Sara grinned. 

Nyssa walked past Laurel and smirked at her as she went inside. 

Laurel huffed and followed them. 

The four women looked around the apartment and were amazed at the state of the place. It was a total mess. 

“Well. Lyla has been on bed rest for the past week.” Felicity said as she kicked the empty pizza box on the floor. “But Dig should have at least picked up a little.” 

“Men know how to mess up but not to clean up.” Laurel said. 

“Ollie’s place is clean.” Sara said. 

“That’s because I clean it.” Felicity said. “And do his grocery shopping.” 

Sara laughed. “I thought so. Laurel, you owe me ten bucks.” 

Laurel rolled her eyes. “I’ll do the shopping and pick up something special for their first night home.”

“No wine! She’s breast feeding.” Felicity said. “I’ll start in the kitchen. Sara, you and Nyssa start in here.” 

“It looks like we are going to have to do the laundry too.” Sara held up a sweaty tee shirt. 

Felicity pointed to the cardboard boxes in the corner. “We have to put the crib and changing table together.”

“That is your job! You have the degree from M.I.T..” Sara said. “We’ll do the laundry.”

“We better get started. They will be home this afternoon.” Laurel said as she walked to the kitchen to make a list.   

It took a few hours to get the place completely clean, laundry done and put away, and the crib and changing table put together. The cupboards were stocked and there was a bag of carryout from _Table Salt_ in the fridge.  

The four women were just about to leave when the door opened and Dig and Lyla walked in with the baby. 

“Wow!” Dig looked around. “You did this?”

“You’re family.” Felicity said. 

Lyla sat down on the sofa with the baby. “This was so thoughtful. Thank you. It means a lot to us. Look what your aunties did, Sweetie. They made your first night home really special.”

“There is takeout in the fridge and some frozen meals too.” Laurel said. 

“We lost one of your socks.” Nyssa said. 

“We did the laundry.” Sara said quickly.             

“We were just going.” Felicity said. “Have a good night.” 

“Thanks again.” Dig said. 

The four women filed out and started down the stairs. 

“I have never been an ‘auntie’ before.” Nyssa said. She turned to Sara. “What do I do?”

“You spoil the little sweetie rotten.” Sara smiled. 


End file.
